Everybody needs to be healthy
"Why do I have to eat this?" "Because everybody needs to be healthy." This is what you sometimes hear at the dinner table. However, there may be some exceptions but we won't list them. Despite the name, this isn't limited to people needing healthy food, and can range from health inspectors inspecting an establishment to even hygiene. Examples *The entire point of Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms is that two kids one day found that some minions were eating vegetables. And guess what the humans were stuck with? Unhealthy pills. *Russel Sprouts won't ever eat meat. At least, un-Vegified meat, so you're required to Vegify his meat. **Inverted for Sweet Tooth & Salty Sam; they request unhealthy spices (sugar and salt, respectively). **Jimbo Jambo can't have salt. Even his comment card might say that salt makes him bloat. **The health inspector might arrive, and he can shut you down for two reasons: patrons finding out about rats in the kitchen and running out of the restaurant, or not washing all the dishes in time. *Johnny Test once had a candy bar replaced with a meatloaf bar. **Well, he does like the Beekeeper's candy, which itself is a healthy alternative for normal candy. *If you've heard of the Smosh channel Shut Up! Cartoons between 2015 and 2016, then you've heard of An Okay Place to Eat. In one episode, the health inspector shuts down the restaurant because he tasted something horrible. Most people who watched it know what that something was... *A bunch of preschool-oriented shows, if not all of them, will teach you about health at some point during the show's run. *Greg Heffley's school once tried to get healthier. They took out a lot of unhealthy stuff, and replaced them with healthier stuff. They even took out the energy drinks, and possibly even outright banned them, seeing how the kids who bought Rowdy Riot were forced to empty their Rowdy Riot cans. **Also, Greg's father, Frank Heffley, tries to get Greg to get some exercise. Greg finds a loophole and goes over to Rowley's house whenever this happens, with a few exceptions, such as when Rowley was grounded for the haunted house incident. *Timmy Turner's parents tried to get Timmy to eat spinach when he was eight years old. Which was before Vicky started visiting him regularly. **The episode "Ruled Out" has Timmy having to eat healthy food at the beginning. No wonder why Timmy wished that his parents didn't care. *This is the reason why diet soft drinks exist; Diet Rite was the first diet soda. If it's a soda, then it most likely has a diet variant, though there are exceptions. *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil uses this trope in one episode, surprisingly. The episode's plot consists of Kick and Gunther trying to save the Food n' Fix from getting shut down by Mellowbrook's health inspector. **They were about to fail, but guess what Oscar (you know, Ms. Chicarelli's dog) brings in? *In Kill la Kill, Mataro asks why they're having French food again. Otherwise subverted, since the main aesop of the episode was about how greed is a bad thing. **The main character of the show, Ryūko Matoi, doesn't eat a lot at one time, and doesn't even want seconds. *One-Punch Man has Saitama train for three long years. Not the best thing one could do, but it gave him the ability to defeat villains with one punch. *Jewelpet (specifically, Kira Deco) has the Jewelpets ignore this trope thanks to Kiijiro. Kiijiro didn't mean to make them egg-shaped, it's just that he was a better cook than Kiichi. *That's So Raven has an entire episode that teaches this message. *The Simpsons: Dr. Nick inverts this, but only in "King-Size Homer". TBA.